Bela's Return
by Kare38
Summary: Kripke once said that there was absolutely no chance of Bela Talbot's character returning to the show. He also commented that he felt the writers did the character an injustice in season three. Here's my crack at rectifying this in a new season 4.
1. Back From Hell

**Bela's Return.**

**A Dean/Bela Supernatural Story**

**This story is set somewhere after episode 8 of season four of Supernatural. There is no female love interest in angel form from episodes 9 and 10 although I did really like that story line! Kripke once said the chances of the character Bela returning from hell were nil and that he felt bad her character wasn't developed to its fullest. I guess this is my crack at it.**

_**Disclaimer: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his talented associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter One: Back From Hell**

Dean slips the key into the worn lock of the old motel room door and enters the dark room quickly.

He is immediately alerted to another presence in the room. Before he can draw a weapon however, a shockingly familiar voice speaks.

"Hello Dean. Did you miss me?"

He pauses and grips tight the handle of the demon knife he's unsheathed. Unknowing the true state of the being who greets him, Dean prepares himself for any and everything.

There's an impatient sigh whilst awaiting his response followed by the comment, "I'm not a demon for god's sake...or a bloody ghost for that matter!"

Dean finally speaks but he can only get out one word. "Bela?"

"In the flesh and before you ask, I have no idea how I'm back. All I know is that a very serious and not at all chatty fellow greeted me at the foot of my grave and told me only that I was to find Dean Winchester. He said the reason I was pulled from hell is to help you. Kind of ironic huh," Bela laughs.

"I'm surprised you didn't run," Dean replies wary of her sudden return.

"Oh I ran alright. But the bloody bastard caught up with me right before boarding a very fancy private plane to Europe. He warned me that if I refused to do as he asked, I'd be sent right back to the pit. Now I know you're not the best of company, but you hardly compare to actual hell Dean. But then I gather you would know this wouldn't you?" Bela chides him.

"How the hell did you have the money to procure a private plane when you've been dead Bela?" Dean questions her in disbelief.

"You think I didn't have a contingency plan in place for after my demise. One must keep one's options open Dean," she informs him. "Even fresh out of hell I still have my connections."

Dean continues to stare at her awaiting the further details he expects her to share.

Bela sighs for a second time and resigns herself to telling him the truth...well most of it anyway.

"You Winchesters aren't the only ones with really good fake IDs. I had a few made before my...deadline. Some of my other identities...who are not dead by the way...have access to a variety of safety deposit boxes."

"Good. We could really use the extra cash around here," Dean informs her.

"If you think for one minute that I'm sharing any of my hard earned cash with you and your sad little puppy-eyed brother, you're crazier than I thought."

"The world is coming to an end Bela," Dean announces with a serious and sombre expression on his face.

"Isn't it always? One only has to turn on the news to know that! Not that I've watched any television lately. I'm not sure if you noticed but the reception downstairs was not all that good," she quips.

It's Dean's turn to sigh before he continues his questioning. "This "Chatty Cathy" who forced you to come here...he give you a name?"

"Maybe."

At this, Dean approaches her carefully knowing that both of them are still extremely cautious of each other right now. Not that they haven't always been. He pushes Bela's coat gently from her shoulders and it falls to the floor. His finger tips lightly graze her left arm as he lifts up the sleeve of her delicate blouse. Damn! How did she manage to look so elegant and womanly so shortly after returning from the pit? Once her shoulder's exposed, Dean sees the hand print burned into her flawless skin, a perfect match to his own.

"How did you..." Bela starts but Dean interrupts her by reciprocating their show and tell moment. Bela says nothing. She stares at the scar on his shoulder, briefly touching the mark he has there. Her feelings of confusion and frustration are escalating even more.

"Let me guess..." Dean begins, "he told you his name was Castiel?"

Bela continues to stare blankly at Dean for a moment before nodding her confirmation. The silence between them is deafening. Finally, her already limited patience breaks as her rant begins.

"For heaven's sake Dean! Do you even know who this supposed Castiel is?" She's pacing the room back and forth, her composure all but broken.

"Funny you should use that expression," he quips in return laughing to himself.

"What's so damn funny?" She's hollering at him now, stopping in front of his body with a scowl firmly planted on her face.

"Bela, Castiel is an angel."

"An angel?! Like with wings and a bloody harp singing Coombiyah," she guffaws, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Not quite. More like an "I'll make your ears bleed, burn your eyes out and turn you to dust if you don't do God's will" kind of angel."

"Well that's just great isn't it? I don't know about you but I think I'd prefer it if we were dealing with a demon. At least they're somewhat predictable."

"Well you're in luck because we're dealing with one of those too," he continues.

"Lilith," Bela responds while feeling the breath suddenly expel from her body.

"She's been a busy little demon girl since we've been gone, trying to break all of these holy seals or whatever to open the gates of hell. It seems Lilith wants to break her mentor free from his prison so that he can walk the earth again."

"Do I want to know who Lilith's mentor is?" Bela asks him.

"Probably not."

"Well are you going to tell me anyway? Dean..."

"Lucifer," he announces.

"Lucifer!?"

"Yup!"

"The bloody Devil!?"

"Yup!"

"Are you yanking my chain Dean?" Bela asks him.

"Nope! But hey that sounds kinda kinky!" he says.

Bela is silent again, dumbfounded by the news she's just discovered. Finally, a single word escapes her mouth...

"Fuck!"

"Yeah...that about sums it up."

End Chapter One.

_Author's Note:_

_Please review. I'm not sure where I'm going to take this one or if anybody likes it. I've gotta a few more chapters already done though so we'll see how it goes._


	2. Carpe Diem

**Bela's Return**

**Chapter Two: Carpe Diem**

**A Dean/Bela Supernatural Story**

**This story is set somewhere after episode 8 of season four of Supernatural. There is no female love interest in angel form from episodes 9 and 10 although I did really like that story line! Kripke once said the chances of the character Bela returning from hell were nil and that he felt bad her character wasn't developed to its fullest. I guess this is my crack at it.**

_**Disclaimer: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his talented associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

"So you're telling me, that we were ripped from hell by an angel, who expects us to help save the world from ending, by fighting against the very demon who sent us to the pit in the first place because she's trying to resurrect her mentor, who just so happens to be the bloody devil! Did I get that right?" Bela rants.

"Pretty much," Dean replies.

There's silence again in the run down motel room before Bela finally asks "Where's Sam?"

"He's out hunting with Ruby."

"Who the hell is Ruby?" Bela questions again.

"A demon."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say that we're agreeing to disagree about her right now."

"Well how long will he be gone?"

"Dunno. He'll probably be back in the morning. Why?" Dean questions her.

Bela doesn't answer. She only turns away from Dean to walk to the door and engage the lock. When she faces him again, she smiles.

"Well I don't know about you but I think it's about time for that angry sex Dean," Bela announces, confidently walking towards him, unbuttoning her silky blouse along the way. When she reaches him, she lets it drop to the floor. She reaches her hand up to touch his face letting her fingers slide down his neck and arm, stopping at the area where his scar is covered by his shirt.

"Bela what the hell's going on with you?" Dean inquires. His voice is unsteady and he finds himself uncharacteristically retreating from a beautiful woman's touch. His knees hit the back of the bed forcing him to sit down. Bela continues to advance slowly on him never breaking eye contact. When she reaches his position on the bed, she straddles his lap resting her arms on his broad shoulders.

"Well it sounds to me like we're going to have some very unpleasant work ahead of us and I for one, have had my share of unpleasant experiences in recent months." Dean sees her expression darken for a brief moment as if remembering many things she'd just as soon forget. "I say we take advantage of far more pleasant things while we can...carpe diem and all that," Bela explains locking her arms loosely around his neck to run her hands through his short hairs.

"Carpe diem?" Dean asks as if still unsure.

"It means 'seize the day' Dean!"

"I know what it means Bela. I'm not a complete moron you know. Besides, I saw the Robin Williams movie."

"YOU are a literary genius Dean Winchester but your brains are not what I'm after right now," she tells him glancing down between them.

"Well then lucky for you Bela...I AM a genius in that area," Dean gloats raising his hands to grip her slender hips while pressing her more firmly against his rapidly responding lower half.

"We'll just have to see about that," she says before kissing him. Her lips are chaste at first but then she's teasing his mouth open with the tip of her tongue. When he finally opens up for her, the world feels like it tips upside down as his tongue expertly explores the caverns of her mouth. Damn the man knows how to kiss! Wonder what else he can do with that tongue?

As if reading her mind, Dean starts to trail his tongue down the side of her slender neck while sliding the straps of her lacy bra down her shoulders. He pauses at the area of her scar before placing chaste kisses there, all the while mindful of its tenderness. Meeting her gaze once again, their mouths immediately fuse as he reaches behind her to unsnap the clasp of her bra. He pulls the garment from her torso and his lips once again blaze a trail down the column of her throat; moving this time beyond her collar bone to feast on her bare breasts. Breathy moans escape Bela's lips. She manages to remove his button down and reaches for the hem of his t-shirt, quickly releasing it from the confines of his jeans and pulling it up and over his head.

The skin on skin contact makes them both moan loudly as their mouths meet again in a frenzied kiss. Suddenly their mating escalates to a frantic pace that has them both reaching for the remainder of their clothes, practically ripping them from each other's bodies. Bela pauses to pull back the bedspread because she absolutely refuses to have sex on paisley print. They fall back onto the double bed with Dean lying on top. Bela reaches between them to stroke his hardness all the while feeling him slip his own hand down between their lower halves. Suddenly, he stills her hand and whispers sensuously in her ear "be right back" before disappearing down her body to her parted thighs. At this point, Bela finds out exactly what else Dean can do with his talented tongue.

"Fuck!" she sighs.

"Not yet," he quips. "First, I'm gonna make you scream...in a good way," he adds almost as an afterthought.

And he does, more than once in fact before snatching a condom from his pants pocket and crawling back up her body sliding into her with one perfect thrust. They're still for a moment searching each other's eyes, hazel to blue; blue to hazel. It's not until Dean starts to move that both their lids close in ecstasy. Bela meets him thrust for thrust wrapping her long legs around his waist. They continue their sensual dance making eye contact once more before finally reaching their peaks and falling over the edge together.

It takes a few minutes for them to catch their breath before Dean speaks "So was I lying?"

"About what?" Bela asks him, genuinely confused by his question and quite frankly not able to think straight right at the moment.

"About being a genius in bed of course!" he says depositing the contraceptive in the trash beside the bed.

Bela laughs, a real smile on her face before replying. "I think the multiple orgasms probably answer that question Dean."

Dean smiles back at her before adding "You weren't so bad yourself." He kisses her again gently this time before returning to lie on his back beside her. "Get some sleep. We have a lot more to talk about in the morning."

He's almost asleep when he hears her say "I can't believe I'm sleeping on sheets with less than a 400 thread count!" Dean doesn't have to look to know there's a frown on her beautiful face.

"Well, at least you've got a naked Dean Winchester in your bed. That's gotta make up for it."

It doesn't hurt she thinks but flat out refuses to feed his ego. "Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight Bela." Then he surprises her by pulling her body back towards him effectively spooning them. Well...who knew Dean Winchester was a snuggler! She can't help but comment on this fact.

"Post coital snuggling Dean? I never would have thought you were the type."

"Well I'm guessing there's a lot we don't know about one another Bela but since we're stuck with each other, I guess we'll have time to find out."

Bela is almost asleep when she hears Dean mumble "what the heck is coital anyway?" She falls asleep as she hasn't done in a very long while...with a smile on her face.

_End Chapter Two._

_Reviews as always are welcome. _


	3. The Morning After

**Bela's Return**

**Chapter Three: The Morning After.**

**A Dean/Bela Supernatural Story**

**This story is set somewhere after episode 8 of season four of Supernatural. There is no female love interest in angel form from episodes 9 and 10 although I did really like that story line! Kripke once said the chances of the character Bela returning from hell were nil and that he felt bad her character wasn't developed to its fullest. I guess this is my crack at it.**

_**Disclaimer: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his talented associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

When Bela awakes in the morning, she finds herself alone. Well I guess Dean managed to run away first before she had a chance too. She sighs recalling the events of last night. She feels...well satisfied doesn't really cover it. He woke her in the night to take her again this time from behind. Their second time was more sensual, a slow build to completion that returned them both to slumber as soon as it was over. It's ironic she thinks that they were both pulled from hell by an angel because sex with Dean Winchester is most definitely a heavenly experience. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sudden opening of the door.

"Hey! You're awake," Dean states.

"I am," she confirms.

"I brought coffee. Wasn't sure how you take yours so I got everything on the side."

"Just black," she tells him grabbing the closest shirt on the floor and putting it on. Dean is suddenly staring at her, an almost predatory look in his eyes as Bela realizes that it's his shirt she's wearing.

"Sorry," she says obviously not sorry at all. "Did you want this back?" Bela asks him with a coy smile.

"Nah..." he clears his throat. "It looks much better on you." He hands her the coffee and a brown paper bag containing a donut.

"Thanks."

"Sam called. He and Ruby won't be back until tomorrow. I guess the job's taking longer than they expected," he frowns.

"Ok. So why aren't YOU with them?" Bela inquires.

"They didn't need me," he replies matter-a-factly.

"Ok. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't they need you?" Bela persists.

"Because I'm a whiney bitch I guess."

"Well that goes without saying but still..."

"Look Bela," Dean interrupts her. "Sam and I aren't on the best of terms right now. He spent a lot time with Ruby while I was...gone. She taught him how to use his psychic powers or what not to exorcise demons and let's just say I'm not really on board with that. Either is Castiel for that matter. So we've agreed to disagree...for now."

Bela is silent for a moment taking in this new information.

"Since when does Sam have psychic powers?" she asks.

"It's a long story," Dean states.

"It's seems we've got time," she reminds him. He's not sure why but he tells her everything that's happened since they last saw each other. Bela is patient as she listens. She doesn't interrupt with questions or comments, simply lets him finish the entire tale before responding.

"Well, you boys have certainly been busy. What do you say we go get some real breakfast Dean? I don't know about you but I'm not some dainty girl who can exist on a single donut and one cup of coffee."

"I think I may have finally met my match," Dean chuckles, moving towards her to sit on the bed. He takes the half empty coffee cup from her hand and smiles.

"Ah but you see my little snarky British belle, this little snack, is only meant to refuel you a little for our second, wait make that third round," Dean announces before moving to kiss her neck and then take her mouth in a long sensual kiss. He tastes like sugar and coffee.

"Bela," he says as he moves his hands up to cup her breasts over the fabric of his shirt.

"Hmm," she murmurs unable to keep her eyes from fluttering closed.

"You know I changed my mind."

Bela opens her eyes to look at him uncertain about what he means.

"I do want my shirt back. Take it off."

She smiles. "Say please."

He does, his voice a pleasant breathy whisper as he returns his lips to her neck. Bela can't think of one good reason not to comply so she does. They don't make it out of the motel room for a very long time.

_End Chapter Three._

_Sorry it's a rather short one this time. I didn't want to get into writing a bunch of dialogue about what happened last season. You've all seen the show and certainly don't need me to tell you what happened. Reviews as always are welcome. _


End file.
